I Love You, Goodbye
by YoJiKoBaYaKaWa
Summary: [Complete]Ryoma broke up with Sakuno, because of a reason only he knows. And Sakuno wants him to stay. Oneshot [RyoSaku]. Minna, please give me an idea for a sequel Arigatou.


**I Love You, Goodbye**

By: YoJiKoBaYaKaWa

A/N: Enjoy! please take note that the italics are their thoughts… nee?

* * *

Sakuno's POV 

It's been a while, when I proposed my love for Ryoma, I was so happy back them because I knew that he feels the same towards me. We're second years now in Seishun Gakuen and he had reached so far in his career, so distant that I can't reach his level anymore. But that didn't make our relationship end. I love him and he loves me, and no matter what happens, we'll be strong and happy.

We always visit the park near the school after his tennis practice. There we take a rest and talk about things that we always relate to. But this time it's different; it feels that I'm the only one who could feel happiness and satisfaction, not him. My head was laying on his shoulder and his right arm rests on the bench those we always sits on. I want it to be this way, peaceful, warm and full of love. I looked and smiled at him, but then I wondered why he looks so bothered. I sat and didn't take my eyes of him.

"Ryoma-kun, are you okay?" I looked at him, but he didn't answer me. "Ryoma?" I waited for him to reply but it seems he doesn't want to.

"From now on, we're through" he stood up and started to leave the place. I was stopped by the word he said. What does he mean? Why does he want a break up? I stood up and turned to him.

"What do you mean we're through? I don't understand, Ryoma" I don't like this, why is he saying such words.

"Don't you understand? I said we're through" He didn't even look back at me.

"Ryoma, what's the problem? Tell me, what's the matter?" My eyes began to water. I can't bare this situation that makes me weak now and makes my heart break.

"You don't need to know, go home"

"No!" I stopped him, my tears were falling continuously through my cheeks "I won't leave until you tell me the reason, Ryoma!" I fell down to my knees and my whole body's shaking as if it wants to give in. There was silence between us; I'm waiting for the reason that changed him. My tears continue to fall as if there's no end, Ryoma-kun don't do this to me.

"I'm going back to America" Those words made me look up from looking down on the ground. "My capacity as a tennis player, I've got jaded in waiting for the future that I believe what's best for me".

End of Sakuno's POV

* * *

FLASHBACK from Ryoma's memory 

Ryoma's POV

It was night at our place; I was eating dinner with my mom, Nanako and my dad. The whole room was quiet and a perfect environment for a great dinner. Jest when I'm enjoying the situation, my dad suddenly spoke,

"Ryoma, we're going back to America, so be prepared". This news shocked me. Going back to America? How about Sakuno?

"Why are you deciding such things all of the sudden?"

"I've been thinking that your future will be more successful in America than here in Japan. There are more powerful tennis players there and besides someone wants to enter you for the upcoming Tennis International Tournament"

"And you agreed?" I looked down in irritation; I don't like his decisions when it comes to my future.

"Of course, you know that I don't decline offers like these"

That's what he wants, he always ignores our opinion regards in his decisions if we like it or not.

"That's why, you need to be prepared before Wednesday because that's the day we're leaving" He stood up and walked to the door.

"I don't want to" because of what I said my mom and Nanako looked at me in amazement, while my dad stopped.

"What did you say?"

"I don't want to go back, I want to stay here and that's my decision"

He glared at me. "Are you disobeying me? You know me Ryoma; I want you to become more famous for your future"

"I don't want it now, From now on your dreams are not my dreams anymore"

He walked to me and slapped me hard on the face using his back hand.

"Nanjirou!" My mom screamed in surprise.

"You have no gratitude! I am the one who taught you tennis!"

"And I'm thankful because of you, I've become good in this sport, but what I got what I wanted and it's not just tennis"

"Don't tell me you got it from that Sakuno?" He began to laugh so loud, it's a big insult fro me when Sakuno's been insulted like that, "You're making me laugh. Are you saying you committed it because of her, the granddaughter of Sumire Ryuzaki?"

"Don't you dare insult her name in front of me!" I grabbed his robe in anger.

"What kind of **bad influence** have she taught you? You were influenced by her!"

"I love her and I'll do anything even if I give up my dreams for her!"

"Fool! It's worthless if you choose her! She's jest a mere girl!"

"One more and I swear I won't respect you any longer!"

"The both of you stop it!" my mom centered in our fight. I let go of my grip and looked down again, I can't do anything… but this…

"If I'm going to America… I'll take her with me!"

"Don't insist what you want boy, the decision is final"

He turned back and went straight to the door, "If you want it in a nice way, break up with her. If you don't she'll be the one to suffer. Think about that"

He left the room, I have no choice but to do what he ordered.

_Sakuno I'm sorry if I'm going to do this_

End of FLASHBACK

* * *

_That's why it'll be better if I do this, even though it's painful for me. I don't want us to be apart because I love you so much, even though I want to stay or take you there with me, it's impossible. Maybe it's better if we'll end up this way than knowing you'll get harmed…_

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "Japan never gave any contribution in my career, that's why I'll go back to America, to become stronger"

End of Ryoma's POV

Sakuno's POV

"Is that your reason? Then you're shallow!"

"I don't care what you wanted to say, this is my decision and it won't be changed" He walked again. He can't understand me.

"Don't do this to me! Ryoma!" I shouted out, and then he stopped again. My tears were still falling through my face and my eyes began to swell, "Don't… do this… to me…"

"Don't you think about stopping me again, Sakuno"

"No! Ryoma, I've been happy in our relationship… the laughter… the memories… everything… Don't you care about our relationship! Are you just going to leave everything behind! Now… that our relationship had grew… stronger…?"

"It's nothing to me, Stop hoping that I'll change my mind Sakuno"

I stood up and ran in front of him, "Don't Ryoma!" I leaned my lips closer to his, _Tell me you're just joking… even using this… kiss… please tell me you're lying…_ I closed my eyes and kissed him softly as a tear dropped from my eye, _Ryoma I love you so much…_ I slowly opened my eyes and I saw his reaction. It was cold and emotionless; he didn't even look at me nor move. I have achieved a great failure, a failure that I won't regret. I stepped away from him and I lowered my head, _Ryoma…_ He started to walk and leave me. _Why_

That day passed, it seems that all what happened yesterday was a bad dream, Ryoma broke up with me and it's all because of his shallow reason. But it feels like he's not saying the truth, that all he said were lies, _Ryoma what's the truth tell me._

FLASHBACK

Back from yesterday, Ryoma stopped, "I'm leaving tomorrow at 6:00", and then he continued to walk.

END OF FLASHBACK  
END OF SAKUNO'S POV

It didn't take long, Sakuno left her room. She opened their front door and saw that it's raining hard and it's dark. Sakuno ran outside their house. Meanwhile, in Ryoma's house, a taxi was parked in front their gate. His mom got in first and Ryoma was about to leave the house.

"Take care, Uncle Nanjirou" Nanako bowed down to Nanjirou.

"You too. Ryoma! Hurry up!"

"Okay"

Nanjirou went inside the taxi. Nanako turned to Ryoma who's tying his shoe laces. She approached him, looking so pitiful.

"Ryoma, are you okay now?" but Ryoma did not reply, he tied his other shoe lace.

"Ryoma, I know this hurts you, but please tell me if you're okay"

"I don't need to, it's nothing"

Ryoma left the house and went inside the taxi.

"What took you so long?" Nanjirou asked.

"Nothing"

When the taxi started to leave, Sakuno suddenly blocked them. The taxi quickly stopped which made everyone in the taxi leaped. Ryoma was surprised for what had happened.

"Ryoma, please don't leave!" Sakuno pleaded as she lay her hands on the bumper of the taxi.

"I thought everything's over between the two of you" Nanjirou asked but Ryoma didn't answer him.

"Ryoma! I'll do anything, serve you, love you, anything so don't go!" Sakuno started to cry again, "I don't know what I'm going to do… if you're gone… I don't know how to face tomorrow… because for me..." Sakuno bowed down and raised her head, "You're my life, Ryoma!"

"So please! Don't go back to America! Don't do this to me, I beg you… Ryoma" Sakuno fell down to her knees and continued to cry, she's so drenched and the hard rain kept on falling down.

"Ryoma… please don't leave"

Ryoma left the taxi and he slowly went to Sakuno who's still mumbling herself out that she don't want him to go. He knelt beside her and cupped her face and he faced it to him.

"I know that". Sakuno looked at him at his eyes with so much sadness.

But you need to start a new life without me, Sakuno"

"Ryoma…"

"But always remember this" Ryoma leaned towards her and gave her a soft and tender kiss, _I love you and that won't change._

_

* * *

_

Yokatta! Owari! Nee minna, please give me a review it means so much to me. Hi to Ms. Kagome Taisho! Nee? Ja, Sayonara! Thanks for Reading y'all!


End file.
